Amitié et Maturité
by Mensonge
Summary: Extrait: "Naruto se noyait dans ces grands yeux rouges et noirs, frissonnant à mesure qu'il réalisait la situation, mais ce regard hypnotique agitait quelque chose en lui, et il finit par tomber à genoux devant Sasuke, satisfaisant une pulsion qu'il s'ignorait. " RATING ET PSEUDONYME à prendre en compte, merci. Les commentaires sont appréciés. Même négatifs, ça demeure intéressant.


**Texte écrit après la parution du chapitre 655. Peut contenir des spoils. Attention au Rating et au pseudo. Bonne lecture.**

**(Note: les commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, sont toujours intéressant à lire. N'hésitez pas à en laisser)**

Enfin. Naruto avait enfin vaincu Obito, l'artisan derrière les évènements les plus tragiques de ces dernières années. Celui qui avait causé l'attaque du village il y a des années de cela, condamnant ainsi ses parents à la mort et le condamnant à une enfance de solitude. Mais Naruto ne lui en voulait pas. Naruto était quelqu'un de bon, le héros du village, celui qui avait réussi ramener Sasuke des ténèbres dans lesquels celui-ci s'était enfermé, qui avait ramené Pain à la raison avant qu'il ne meure, et aujourd'hui il avait offert à Obito de se racheter, de le rejoindre, de devenir son ami. L'acte de noblesse qu'un héros tel que lui avait le devoir de faire. Et qui avait fonctionné. A force de volonté et de confiance aveugle, aussi bien dans les autres que dans l'avenir, Obito avait fini par se rendre et rejoindre Naruto, ramenant au passage Kakashi de la dimension créée par le Sharingan. Et ce dernier se dressait, fier, son ennemi devenu ami à sa gauche, son ami devenu ennemi puis redevenu ami à sa droite. Obito, Naruto, Sasuke, dressé ensemble face au monde, preuve vivante de la force du pardon et de l'amitié. L'incarnation de ce qu'amènerait la compréhension mutuelle entre les hommes, par le dialogue et l'obstination. La démonstration que croire en ses rêves et valeurs jusqu'au bout, envers et contre tout, sans jamais les remettre en cause menait les hommes à triompher de tout. Que celui qui avait raison était celui qui ne faiblissait pas, qui ne revenait pas en arrière, qui allait jusqu'au bout. Oui, Naruto était fier.

Il ne restait plus qu'à vaincre Madara.

-Allons-y ! clama Naruto, prêt à en finir pour de bon.

-Attends, Naruto-kun, fini Obito d'une voix souffrante.

Ce dernier se retourna, étonné de voir qu'Obito ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Le combat avait sans doute causé plus de dommages qu'il n'y semblait.

-Aide-moi, ajouta le blessé, en lui tendant sa main.

Naruto lui sourit, et saisit sa main, prêt à relever son nouvel ami. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, avant d'agripper plus fermement sa main avec un rictus triomphant. Et le monde tourbillonna autour d'eux. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient dans la dimension alternative d'Obito.

Le traître le lâcha en éclatant de rire. Rire auquel Naruto mis immédiatement fin d'un crochet dans la mâchoire.

-Explique-toi ! lança le ninja blond, enragé.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? répliqua le blessé avant de repartir dans un élan d'hilarité. Ah, merci Naruto. Je n'avais pas ris depuis que je jouais le rôle de Tobi.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?!

-Sasuke a raison quand il te traite d'imbécile. Tu as été assez stupide pour tendre la main à ton ennemi. Et je l'ai saisi. Littéralement. Ta main et la chance de t'emporter ici, incapable d'agir dans cette guerre. Il faut vraiment être le dernier des crétins pour faire une chose pareille.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

-Tu es vraiment lent à la détente, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sasuke derrière lui, qui lui lança un objet de la taillon d'un ballon. Naruto l'attrapa par réflexe, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Une tête. Et par n'importe laquelle. Les yeux révulsés, la bouche encore ouverte d'un ultime gémissement d'agonie, les cheveux formant un dégradé de rose au rouge suite à l'hémoglobine qui les en imprégnait, ce qui restait de Sakura Haruno finissait de se vider du sang qu'il contenait. Les mains tremblantes, les oreilles focalisées sur le son du sang qui perlait sur le sol, Naruto leva des yeux écarquillés de terreur vers un Sasuke qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux ou plutôt son Sharingan, qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Naruto se noyait dans ces grands yeux rouges et noirs, frissonnant à mesure qu'il réalisait la situation, mais ce regard hypnotique agitait quelque chose en lui, et il finit par tomber à genoux devant Sasuke, satisfaisant une pulsion qu'il s'ignorait. On plutôt que Sasuke lui imposait. Son corps tentait de garder le contrôle. Mais l'esprit de Naruto était trop ébranlé pour opposer quoi que ce soit. Et il tomba à genoux, son visage devenant la dernière partie de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger.

-Tout se passe bien ici ? fit Madara Uchiwa en entrant à son tour dans la dimension d'Obito.

-Pas trop pour moi, ironisa Obito, toujours à terre. Tout mon corps a mal. Mais bon, c'est pratique d'être un Uchiwa, on peut toujours revenir ici. Et de l'autre côté ?

-Comme prévu. Privées des Bijuus et découvrant le soudain changement dans le rapport des forces, les nations se divisent à nouveau, trahissant en priorité Konoha, qui les a entraîné dans cette guerre, et se trahissant entre eux ensuite, au gré des situations politiques et économiques. Il était stupide d'imaginer cinq puissances militaires s'alliant dans un idéal commun juste pour de belles paroles, sans accord économiques ou politiques cette alliance était condamné à sombrer à la première crise venu. Merci d'avoir incarné leur espoir Naruto, grâce à toi nous avons pu détruire définitivement l'alliance des ninjas.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il mettait en place un jutsu entre lui et Naruto. Un lien orange les liait désormais, drainant le chakra de Kyuubi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit le vaincu, trop abattu pour s'énerver.

-Je récupère Kyuubi pour compléter ma collection. C'est tout. Oh ne prends pas cet air étonné, je t'en prie. Tu as permis a tous tes amis d'utiliser le Rasengan avec ce chakra, y compris ton ami Lee qui pourtant n'a même pas de chakra, tu t'étonnes réellement que je ne puisse pas drainer Kyuubi lui-même en drainant un tel chakra ? Sasuke, va chercher la fille pendant que je finis ça.

Sasuke acquiesça et disparu, retournant à la réalité. Obito, un peu rétablit, fit de même, sa puissance actuelle étant de toute manière largement suffisante s'il n'y avait pas de Bijuus en face, laissant Madara Uchiwa et Naruto seul.

-Nous avons du temps à tuer, presque autant que tes amis, alors parlons un peu tu veux ? Discutons d'un sujet important : la maturité. Qu'est-ce que la maturité Naruto, dis-moi ? C'est une figure de style bien sûr, continue à te taire. Vois-tu, la maturité, c'est devenir adulte. Et devenir adulte, c'est être capable de prendre des décisions, de comprendre qu'on a des limites, qu'on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut dans la vie, que rien n'est simple. Et toi tu n'as jamais été adulte. Regarde ton histoire. Tu as voulu être Hokage, mais tu n'as même pas essayé de travailler pour devenir un ninja, tu as été obligé de passer par des voies détournées. Tu as continué à courir après Sasuke après qu'il ait failli te tuer. Regarde la vérité en face : tu es incapable de le faire. Tu n'es pas capable de prendre de vraies décisions. Et tu as continué à vouloir pardonner Pain ? Nous ne pouvions manquer cette occasion. Tu es devenu le pion manipulable des Kage, un point autour desquels ils placeraient l'espoir de tous leurs soldats. Ils ont hélas eu l'intelligence de te dissimuler très loin, mais grâce à ton immaturité, tu es venu de toi-même. Et tu as gobé que Sasuke était redevenu un ami. Nous avons pourtant craint que tu réaliserai qu'il y avait un problème lorsqu'il a clamé qu'il serait Hokage. Mais non ! C'était sous-estimer tes enfantillages. Tu y as cru. Et tu as même tendu la main à Obito, te condamnant et condamnant tout le monde.

Naruto était trop choqué, trop brisé pour émettre la moindre protestation. Tout ça le dépassait.

-C'est ça la maturité Naruto. Etre capable de dire « cet homme est mon ennemi désormais », être capable de tuer un ennemi, être capable de rester en retrait, assumer que les problèmes du monde ne se résolvent pas avec de belles paroles. C'est aussi être capable de raisonner, de remettre en cause ses convictions. Tu ne peux pas essayer de débattre avec pour seul argument « c'est mon Nindo ! ». Ce n'est pas ça, être mature. Tu n'as aucune notion de logique ou de philosophie, tu n'as que des mots simples que tu répètent en en faisant un dogme immuable qui t'aura finalement condamné. Plus les convictions sont fortes, plus elles sont manipulables. Et tu veux savoir le pire dans tes enfantillages ? Sur la question de l'amitié tu es resté bloqué de manière complètement stupide, mais alors sur l'Amour que dire ! Par conséquent, j'ai envoyé Sasuke nous cherché une invitée.

-Que voilà, fit l'intéressé en réapparaissant et en jetant le corps encore vivant mais ligoté et bâillonné d'Hinata, qui fixait Naruto sans comprendre ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

-ARRETEZ ! hurla Naruto, que le corps blessé de la jeune fille avait tiré de sa torpeur.

-Fais le taire, marmonna Madara à Sasuke, qui s'exécuta imméditament, achevant le jutsu pour définitivement paralyser Naruto.

-Vois-tu, nous arrivons au dernier stade de la question de la maturité, via cette jeune fille. Grâce à nos alliés et aux traîtres, car il y a toujours des traîtres, nous avons appris ce que tu lui avais fait. En un sens, c'était beau. Très cruel de ta part. Elle t'a déclaré son amour pour te sauver la vie, avant de presque mourir pour ça. Et tu ne lui en as jamais reparlé. C'est magnifique, ce sadisme. Tu n'as su quoi dire, tu n'as pas su te décider, et par conséquent tu n'as rien fait. Voilà ce qu'est l'absence de maturité, et la situation parfaite pour une ultime démonstration de ton impuissance !

Sur ces mots, il souleva la jeune fille par le cou, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux blancs emplis de terreur. Et lui sourit, avec autant de froideur qu'il était humainement possible de manifester.

-Le Byakugan… Ces yeux qui font la fierté de ton clan… Ce que la branche secondaire est censé protégé à tout prix, au péril de leur vie. Des gens tueraient pour les avoir.

Saisissant son kunai, et sans aucun avertissement, il dessina un large mouvement circulaire devant le visage d'Hinata. Tranchant au passage ses deux yeux.

Le hurlement de douleur et de terreur qui sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille glaça le sang de Naruto, qui ne pouvait rien faire sinon regarder. Il était prisonnier, vaincu, mais sa défaite ne semblait pas encore totale aux yeux de Madara. Il voulait fermer les yeux, fuir ce cauchemar, mais le sort l'en empêchait le forçant à avoir Hinata hurler, hurler toujours plus fort, son sang dégoulinant de la ligne rouge qui reliait désormais ses deux yeux, ou ce qu'il en restait. Madara la jeta au sol, où elle se plaqua les mains sur le visage, versant sur le sol un mélange horrible de sang et de larme.

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas donné ta réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne saura donc jamais si tu l'aimais ou non.

Il existe une partie du corps nommée l'oreille interne, à l'intérieur de l'oreille. Il contient l'organe de l'ouïe, mais aussi le système vestibulaire, l'organe de l'équilibre. Le mal de mer naît en réalité d'un déséquilibre entre lui et les yeux, d'une opposition dans les informations. Quand ce que les yeux indiquent au cerveau et ce que l'oreille interne transmet comme information sont contradictoires, quand ce que l'on voit et ce que l'on ressent sur le plan de l'équilibre s'opposent, on ressent le « mal de mer ». Et Hinata n'aura plus jamais de mal de mer.

Le kunai s'enfonça cette fois dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, détruisant totalement son intérieur, déchirant la chair et mêlant le sang aux fins débris d'os qu'il répandait à l'intérieur en raclant l'acier contre le squelette. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de douleur, il s'agissait de détruire définitivement la capacité de la jeune fille à entendre, à jamais. Il fallait qu'aucun jutsu ne puisse seulement envisager de réparer ce qu'était devenu l'intérieur de l'oreille d'Hinata. Madara réitéra l'opération de l'autre côté, veillant soigneusement à ne pas atteindre le cerveau. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la jeune fille décède. Puis il la relâcha par terre, où elle se tortilla pathétiquement, le visage figé dans un masque de sang et de douleur. Elle avait déjà fait sortir tout l'air de son corps, elle ne pouvait plus hurler car avait besoin de respirer, mais la douleur impérieuse la forçait à crier en même temps qu'elle cherchait de l'oxygène. Un hurlement continu mais muet semblait sortir de son corps ravagé, que Naruto contemplait, moralement effondré, psychologiquement détruit, condamné à contempler le sort de l'héritière des Hyuuga.

-Je ne laisserai personne dire que ce que je fais est de la torture, conclut Madara. Ce n'est en rien de la torture. Je ne me réjouis pas de voir une adolescente souffrir, je ne me réjouis plus de rien de toute manière. Non, ce que je fais, c'est de la destruction psychologique. Un travail soigné qui ne laisse rien au hasard. Je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux te punir de ton arrogance et de ta stupidité. Je vais te laisser vivre, dans la douleur et la culpabilité. Tu vas survivre, avec cette jeune fille qui ne pourra rien faire sans toi. Tu vas survivre, car je te laisserai juste assez de chakra pour que tu puisses faire ça. Tu vas apprendre. Et la douleur n'est pas de meilleure maîtresse pour cela. Tu vas vivre en portant le fardeau d'avoir condamné tout le monde. Vivre avec cette fille vivante sera pire que si je l'avais tué, car tu vas devoir consacrer chaque jour de ta vie à maintenir la sienne. Elle ne pourra plus rien faire sans toi, mais ne te reconnaîtra jamais. Elle ne voit ni n'entend plus. Elle ne saura jamais si tu l'aimais ou non. Et tu vas devoir vivre avec ça, en préservant à tes côté ce petit bout de douleur et de culpabilité. Un châtiment à la mesure de la simplicité de ta vision du monde, de la stupidité de tes choix et de l'arrogance de tes actions. Oh, et j'ai failli oublié : tu pourrai croire qu'elle reconnaîtra ton toucher, ou ton odeur ? Que ta souffrance ne sera que morale ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste, et il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne souffres pas autant qu'elle. Un ultime châtiment en hommage au village caché du pays du feu. Un jutsu approprié. Un Katon.

La brûlure est une destruction partielle du corps, qui peux toucher jusqu'à l'os. Elle a de nombreuses origines, très variées, et des conséquences tout aussi nombreuses et douloureuses à regarder. Mais elle a ceci de particulier que c'est l'une des pires douleurs imaginables. En effet, au-delà de la sensation purement physique, qui est l'une des plus horribles à ressentir, elle dure encore plus longtemps que bien des autres souffrances. En effet là où la douleur d'un coup s'estompe assez vite, celle causée par le feu peut durer très longtemps. Et lors d'une brûlure totale, sur le corps entier, ce dernier devient une torture dans la simple action de vivre. Chaque mouvement, y compris la respiration fait mal, agitant la peau calcinée. Les larmes elles-mêmes font souffrir, contact froid comparé à la température de la chaire grillée, mais en général les yeux sont bien trop secs pour pouvoir faire une telle chose. Non, ce qu'il y a de pire encore est au niveau psychologique : l'envie de fuir son propre corps, d'arracher sa peau pour s'enfuir. Et tout cela, c'est ce que ressentais Naruto, tellement obnubilé par la douleur qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Obito les avait ramené, Hinata et lui, dans la réalité. Au milieu des cadavres de ce qui restait du champ de bataille de la quatrième grande guerre des ninjas. Au milieu des morts, deux tâches de douleur, encore vivantes. Hélas.

-Adieu, lâcha Madara. Puisses-tu enfin grandir.

Et sur ces ultimes paroles, les trois Uchiwa se détournèrent du corps brûlé de ce qui fut le réceptacle du démon à neuf queues, et s'en allèrent sans lui accorder un regard.

**Note de l'auteur: Il y a eu des reproches au sujet des filtres employés. J'ai pourtant bien déclaré de prendre en compte le rating et le pseudonyme. Si vous êtes trop jeune mais que vous allez voir du contenu "M" en pensant trouver du lemon, c'est votre problème, j'ai bien mis un avertissement dans le résumé et un au début.**


End file.
